Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{-\frac{2}{3}}$
Explanation: $= 125^{\frac{2}{3}}$ $= \left(125^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}$ To simplify $125^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{3}=125$ To simplify $125^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({5}\right)^{3}=125$ so $ 125^{\frac{1}{3}}=5$ So $125^{\frac{2}{3}}=\left(125^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{2}=5^{2}$ $= 5\cdot5$ $= 25$